1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the placement of components within an electrical assembly, and, more particularly, to the placement and support of peripheral component interface (PCI) bus cards within a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are general-purpose devices that may be modified to perform particular tasks or functions. Generally, computer systems include a motherboard, a power source and other components mounted within a cabinet. The motherboard typically includes a number of connectors or slots in which special purpose printed circuit boards, often referred to as peripheral component interface (PCI) bus cards or xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d, may be inserted. These special purpose cards may be used to add to or enhance the functionality of the computer system. For example, a conventional computer system may have its graphics capability enhanced by the addition of a graphics card. Similarly, the sound-producing capability of the computer system may be enhanced by the addition of a sound card. The inserted card typically extends perpendicular from the motherboard.
One limitation on the ability to add to or enhance the functionality of the computer system is the size constraints of the computer system housing. In particular, the height constraints placed on the system can dictate whether any cards can be directly attached to the motherboard and if so, the physical dimensions of the card. For example, if the height of the card is greater than the height limitation of the computer system housing, there will not be enough room to physically fit the card within the housing. In cases like this, it can be desirable to locate the cards parallel to the motherboard, such as in a stacked configuration, rather than in the typical perpendicular alignment.
While minimizing the effects of the height restriction, locating the cards parallel to the motherboard can create problems for physically connecting the components of the computer system to one another. Since the cards are not directly connected to the motherboard, additional connectors are required and problems with alignment and support for the cards can become issues. For example if the cards, additional connectors and motherboard are not physically aligned correctly, a connection between the components may be difficult. If a connection can be physically accomplished, forces acting on the components, due to any misalignment or movement of the computer system, may result in mechanical failure of one or more of the components, either immediately or at some future time. Such stress forces imposed on the components can cause traces to crack and fail, solder joints to become loosened, and board-level devices to fail.
There is a need for improved methods and apparatus to enable the placement, support and connection of cards parallel to the motherboard within a computer assembly.
One embodiment of the present invention is a riser card bracket assembly for an electronic system. The riser card bracket comprises an adjustable printed circuit board retainer disposed within the riser card bracket assembly, the retainer is capable of movement within the riser card bracket assembly to secure printed circuit boards of various lengths.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method for installing cards within a computer housing having a motherboard. The method comprises providing a riser card bracket assembly having an adjustable card retainer. At least one card is inserted within the riser card bracket assembly. The riser card bracket assembly is inserted within the computer housing whereby the at least one card is positioned parallel to the motherboard A portion of the riser card bracket assembly is inserted into a connector located on the motherboard, thereby creating electrical connection between the card and the motherboard.